halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Flood (level)
Overview The Flood is the ninth level of the real-time strategy game, Halo Wars. Spartan Red Team tries to locate Anders' signal, but instead discover tons of Flood forms around and eventually their Warthog is destroyed due to an accidental crash. Under orders from Captain Cutter, Sergeant John Forge garrisons his UNSC units from a nearby, newly-built firebase to assist the Spartans. They soon encounter Flood Colonies, and a Flood Proto-Gravemind. The A.I. Serina informs the UNSC ground forces that the Proto-Gravemind may be interrupting Anders' signal, thus they are tasked to destroy it. They eventually learn that it could be weakened by "killing" the nearby Flood Colonies (they can, however, regenerate over time, and can never actually be "killed"). In the end, Serina picks up an unidentified signal from a location elsewhere after the Proto-Gravemind is killed. Objectives * Reinforce Spartan Red Team * Destroy Flood Boss Optional Objectives * Kill 20 Flood Stalks (This will unlock the level's skull). * Have all 5 Flood Colonies dormant at once( if you do this leave a couple units by the colony because they regenerate) Black Box #9 The Black Box is located at the western part of the map (near the western Flood Colony). Skull Rebel Leader Skull You will need to kill 20 Flood Stalks for the skull to appear. It will appear east of your initial fire base beside a crashed Pelican. Transcript Gameplay Red Team's warthog is moving at high speed, shooting at enemies. Jerome: Spirit of Fire, this is Red Team. We are 100 meters from Ander's transponder signal...meeting strong resistance. Seeing some pretty crazy stuff out here. Over. They crash their warthog and continue on foot. Captain Cutter: Hold your position Red Team. Reinforcements will come to you. Captain Cutter: Sergeant Forge, rendezvous with RED Team and find Anders, but be careful-we don't know what these things are capable of. Serina: I've recieved Red Team's coordinates. I've marked it on your map. When several minutes have passed Jerome: Spirit of Fire, getting a little hairy here, sir. Where's that backup? After the player has destroyed the first Flood Colony Jerome: Not sure what just happened, but the large one just shook like it was hurt. Serina: Yes-when the colony was destroyed, I registered the large creature weakening. Jerome: We noticed a few colony creatures on the way in. We can weaken the big one by taking them out first. Uploading coordinates. After a second Flood Colony is destroyed Serina: Keep killing those things! The big one is even weaker! If a Flood Colony has regenerated Serina: One of the colonies has regenerated and the large creature has gained strength. Marine: Regenerated!? Why can't these things stay dead? When the player gets near the Red Team Jerome: About time you guys showed up! Serina: I've lost Anders' transponder-could the creature be jamming the signal? After the Flood Boss is destroyed and the "MISSION COMPLETE" is displayed Captain Cutter: Serina, report. What's going on here? Serina: Captain, as soon as that creature died, I picked up a new signal just east of here. The level ends Trivia *This level has the first boss fight in Halo Wars. *This is the first level to feature Flood Swarms. *At the start of the level with Red Team driving there warthog, One of the Spartans (most likely Jerome-092) is shooting a sniper rifle, but once the warthog flips, all spartans have their normal weapons (Alice-Machine gun, Douglas-Rocket Launcher, and Jerome-Spartan laser). Sources Category:Halo Wars Campaign